


Voltron Christmas AU

by innocent_tree



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Allura Week 2017, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Bottom Matt, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Female Matt Murdock, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Week, Klancemas Week 2017, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Matt Holt Week 2017, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Vampire Matt, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: It's Christmas with the Voltron Fam. Everyone loves their presents especially Lance, he loves his present so much he cries.





	Voltron Christmas AU

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is Klance in this fanfic so if you really don't like Klance I suggest not reading this. The klance stuff is mostly at the end though.

They were all waiting for Lance by the tree. Hunk finished making breakfast. Keith was eating fruit by the fridge. Shiro and Allura were sitting on the couch together. Matt was just laying on the floor. Coran was trying to get Pidge away from the tree because Pidge was trying to open gifts early.

Lance had finally came and everyone was really bored. As soon as they saw Lance they all rushed towards the tree. 

Pidge opened their present first it was from Matt, it was a picture of their whole family together.

“oOoOoOOOooOoo it's cute” Pidge said 

“yay you like it!” Matt responded

Then everybody else opened their presents. 

Coran mostly got moustache products. Pictures of him and the team and pictures of before he got in the cyropod. Also a shirt that said “Space Uncle.”

 

Pidge got tech stuff, pictures of her family and plants. Keith got them a necklace with a ghost on it because they are ghost hunting buddies. Also a shirt “Space Nerd.”

Lance got three fidget spinners, 2 fidget cubes and emoji pillows, basically trendy things on earth and a shirt that said “Space Sharpshooter.”

Keith knives, lots of knives, mostly knives and no present from Lance. Keith thought they were finally friends, but I guess it was back to square one. Also a shirt that said “Space Emo.”

Hunk got cookies, cupcakes, baking mix, lots of different cooking things. He loved it though so that's good. Pidge knew that Hunk was making t-shirts for everyone so they made him one saying “Space Cook.”

Shiro got a shirt that said “Space Dad” from Hunk obviously, eyeliner and makeup products.

Allura got a picture of her mom and dad then she started crying and it was from Coran. She got a shirt that said “Space Mom.” Allura got lots of things that were pink. 

And you can't forget Matt, he got tech stuff, crafts, drawings and a shirt that said “Space Brother.”

Everyone loved their gifts and went off to their room. They all just left the giant mess from opening presents so Keith and Lance had to pick it all up.

“How come I didn't get a present from you?” Keith said as he picked up some wrapping paper.

“Oh you didn't get my present?” Lance replied and he walked towards Keith and kissed him on the cheek. Keith was blushing so much and looking away from Lance.

“Come with me, I have an extra present you will like a lot.” Keith said

“Okay?” Lance replied. 

They went into the control room and Keith pointed at the castles GPS. Lance was confused at first, but then he got a closer look. Lance started to cry because he was so happy, he didn't know what to say.

“Allura let me set our GPS to go to somewhere. I thought where do people want to go, I thought of you and you want to go to Earth.” Keith said 

“This gift is way better than the one I gave you.” Lance said

“Nah, yours was better.” Keith said. Lance walked towards him and kissed him again, he was so happy and they loved each other so much.

“Thank you so much” Lance said. Keith smiled and watched they watched planets go by.

Lance thought he was the most luckiest person in the world, going to earth to see his family with his new boyfriend. Actually nevermind he KNEW he was the luckiest.


End file.
